fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iceheart
Iceheart '(アイスハト, ''Aisuhatto) was a strong female mage who fought alongside dragon kind in search of peace and equality between dragons and humans alike. She died upon fighting Acnologia and was defeat and died. Her soul was implanted into a key by the last living dragons for her to be able to be able to one day find peace and face Acnologia once again with a mage who could truly connect with her. Appearance Iceheart is described to be exceptionally pale with white hair that freezes into upward facing spikes when she uses her magic to change form into her Requip - Ice Guardian armor form she created with many years of devotion. She has blue eyes and icy blue lips with a crescent moon marking on her left shoulder. Her normal attire consists of a long blue sleeveless dress that shows cleavage due to being strapless—this is usually covered by a raven blue cape with a hood accented with white fox fur. Her last addition is a pair of black boots that are also accented with white fox fur. While using her Requip - Ice Guardian armor, Iceheart's hair spikes and appears frozen in place with the rest falling to the small of her back, her skin appearance as soft icy blue with a hinted white hue. Her eyes remain blue, however. The armor begins with a long dark blue cape that splits immediately and takes the feel of silky, sturdy, and can be described as a light reflecting ribbon that ends with a metal Dragon's Cross tip that is also adorned with another metal Dragon's Crosses which dangles from strong thin wire; the cape hooks at her cleavage with an ice crystal hooking together a high collar that is adorned with white fox fur trimming. She wears rather revealing blue armor which starts at the cleavage and mimics an hourglass figure down and stretches to become a one-piece armor connected to boots that cut off into metal heels which cover the entire foot. Her shoulders are covered by shoulder plates to either side which contains hard shoulder padding before a much thinner and softer fabric stretches down to her fingertips as gloves.This armor is enchanted to give the user levitation and enhanced casting abilities while not being the most sturdy armor for defense which means she is to avoid and evade, wait, and attack with exact timing and precision. Personality Iceheart possesses a cold attitude towards her enemies while expressing a warm and loving demeanor towards humans and dragons alike who sought peace between their kin. She was and still is very tough while sometimes being too cocky which got her killed by Acnologia and prevented her from passing peacefully. She had a very bad identity insecurities as the pressures and pains of war brought her to possess chronic PTSD and self-doubt unto her death. Upon becoming cocooned inside of the Unmelting Ice Key or Iceheart's Key she still retains her original personality. History Iceheart grew up among humans who lived equally and peacefully with dragons. She came to love dragons and many of their kind before befriending Igneel the fire dragon when she was fairly young. The dragon and young lady became very close and developed love for one another before her regretful passing. During her lifetime, she grew to defend dragon kind and humans who wished to live peacefully amongst dragons and vice versa before developing s-rank magic skills which were nearly outmatched until falling to the man who bathed in the blood of the dragons he killed—in which he himself became a powerful dragon known as Acnologia. The remaining dragons used the last of their magic to place their attempted savior's soul into an unmelting key so she could become partner's with someone who can take care of her and help her defeat Acnologia. which can be used to summon her if her soul is bound to another through summoning her into their heart. She is now Snow's summon and in her permanent possession. Magic & Abilities 'Ice-Make Magic -' A magic which is used to wield ice against opponents which can include freezing them solid, throwing ice projectiles, making ice based weapons, and having ice that can be very hard to melt to being completely unmeltable with her level. She was the only known Ice-Make mage to be able to use her magic without using both hands or touching both hands with the signature fist to palm casting. - '''Ice-Make Shield & Sword: Used after re-quipping her Ice guardian armor, Iceheart wield a shield and sword to fight her enemies in which the sword is said to be as sharp as cut diamond as well as her shield being as hard as diamond. - Ice-Make Staff: This magic spell is how she cuts corners to get around using the two-handed Ice-make method. She channels her Ice-make magic into a staff to make her casting time faster and prevent the need for two-handed magic. - Ice-Make Bow: With this spell, Iceheart creates and wields a bow that can magically make ice arrows as long as both of her hands are on the weapon. She can make as many as 12 arrows at once in what is known as Ice Barrage—a powerful and fatal attack which takes up a lot of magic to use. Requip - 'This magic allows Iceheart to equip herself with a magical armor known as Requip - Ice Guardian. She uses this attire in battle at all times. - 'Requip - Ice Guardian: This is an armor set custom made for Iceheart and her alone. Erza is quite knowledgeable of this armor peace and admires Lady Iceheart for her bravery and unmatchable strength. This armor is not 100% used for it's intended name's purpose. It is enchanted with a levitation spell which allows the wearer the ability of flight to no limit as well as making evasion easier. It creates an immunity to all Ice Magic which includes her own which being weak to Fire Magic and other fire based attacks when at a high enough concentration or level of use. Trivia * Iceheart is a cultural reference to FFXIV: A Realm Reborn's characters Iceheart and Shiva. Her weapons are weapons Shiva uses throughout the EX level of the fight and her normal appearance is similar to Iceheart's. * Regardless of being brave and knowledgeable, Iceheart was afraid of death and had identity issues along with PTSD due to the weight that was always on her shoulders during the war between men and dragons. * Her soul cannot rest until Acnologia is destroyed. Even then, she sticks with Snow.